Laws of attraction
by masey
Summary: A story about Zoe and Shane as there don't seem to be many. Please Review it's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Zoë Plummer stared intently in the mirror trying to decide if there was anything exceptional about her, she looked down at her pink toe nails then up to take in her p.j's that were an old pair of her dads and a white singlet top. She shook her head "Nup, nothing exceptional" she muttered. Letting out a huge sigh she threw herself on the bed and muffled a scream, 'No wonder I've been dumped' Zoë thought. Staring at the ceiling deciding what to do today.

Zoë could hear a thump, thump, thump coming from the hall and suddenly Shane, Mr. U.S Navy seal himself pitched himself into the room on full alert. He surveyed the scene taking in Zoë's appearance and noticing nothing amiss except she was still in her p.j's. "Zoë, what was the scream for if there's no-one attacking you?" Shane demanded.

Zoë stared moodily at Shane "Do you not know what privacy is?" "This is my room and you entered without invitation." She declared. Zoë knew she was being childish but 'c'mon she'd been dumped and well she'd been dumped'. Shane arched his eyebrows and just looked at Zoë.

"Listen little one, your in my care until your mum comes home, and if that means that entering your room without invitation then its gonna happen. Got it?" Zoë jumped off her bed and headed for the bathroom she was through with talking to Shane he always made her feel small and immature, but she was having very mature thoughts about him lately. Shane watched her hightail it to the bathroom and realized his gaze was fixed on a small round perfectly portioned part of her anatomy, 'Snap out of it you're a U.S Navy seal, and she's a girl' those thoughts didn't make him feel any better.

After a long shower Zoë was feeling a little bit better, she was still bothered by her thoughts about Shane. But she was determined to put him out of her mind and grabbing a towel to go sun bake was part of the plan.

Shane was also trying to forget about Zoë and certain parts of her anatomy and he thought he was doing well until he glanced out the window and noticed Zoë settling herself on a banana lounge in the smallest bikini ever. His breathing altered and his blood pressure kicked up a notch, he couldn't tear his gaze away. She was gorgeous and way too young for him he mentally kicked himself for staring, but that didn't mean he stopped.


	2. Am I Special?

Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it...

Oops forgot the disclaimer first time round here goes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the pacifier, its characters or storyline etc…

I don't even own the DVD.

It had been two weeks since Zoë had acted childish and accused Shane of invading her privacy and it had been two weeks since Shane had stared out the window at Zoë and she had looked up and caught him. Shane tried to say he was checking the perimeter of the yard, but Zoë knew he had been looking at her a little to closely for that. And it had been two weeks since either one had slept properly.

He was fastly loosing control of the situation, every time she walked into the room he looked away knowing he had been caught staring, knowing she was probably laughing at him. Shane didn't know what to do; surely the other kids would start to notice something was amiss. He wasn't the superior in charge Lieutenant Wolfe U.S Navy Seal, hell he was acting like a boy hitting puberty drooling over the pretty girl. You wouldn't think he was a normal, calm, rational person she had him thinking about her all the time, it didn't help that she pranced around wearing skirts that were no wider than a belt displaying her long legs and all he could think about was running his hand up them.

Zoë who still hadn't sorted out her feelings for Shane was dragging her toes through the grass enjoying the tickling sensation when a shadow moved over her foot hoping it wasn't Shane, Zoë looked up into the sad eyes of her sister Lulu. "What's up munchkin?" she asked Lulu tilting her head in a concerned manner trying to be supportive, it was hard being a surrogate mum to her brothers and sister. She never knew what to say. Lulu sat with a thump on the grass beside Zoë drew a deep breath

"Zoë, how do you know if you're special?" Lulu queried looking at the ground. Zoë raised her eyebrows in confusion "Special how?"

"You know special, special." Lulu replied earnestly still looking at the ground. Zoë was dumbfounded 'her sister wanted to know about being special, Shit' Zoë stared at Lulu's bent head and tried to gather her thoughts. "Lu, everybody's special."

"No, I mean special to someone." Lulu mumbled. 'Ah' thought Zoë 'now we get to the crux of the problem'. "Well Lulu, everyone is special to at least one person. Your special to Me, Mum, Peter, Seth and you were special to Dad. That's a lot of someone's." Zoë hoped she was on the right track here, who knew parenting was so hard. "I know I'm special to you guys, but I mean outside the family like friends and stuff." Lulu at last looked up and watched her intently. Zoë's brow wrinkled in concentration and she couldn't answer Lulu's question because she was consumed by her own 'Am I special to anyone? Like Shane'

Please Review…

Will try and write again soon…


	3. Busted

Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I appreciate it very much.

I have no idea where this story is going; if any of you have any ideas feel free to let me know.

Oh yeah I've decided to put thoughts in _Italic _just so it's easier to read.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill and I still don't own the DVD.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zoë had the feeling that someone was watching her she glanced around trying to find whoever it was as she looked towards the biology bookcase in the library she noticed a head duck down. Frowning she turned back to her Art History text book trying to concentrate on the life and works Rembrandt _'Who seriously cares about what the old guy did, I am so not in the mood for this today.'_ Still getting the feeling she was being watched Zoë got up from her chair and wandered towards the Art History bookcase and did a quick duck behind Autobiographies until she was creeping down the biology aisle. There were a few people in the aisle but only one she knew with brown hair and baggy clothes who would be hiding behind the bookcases spying on her.

"Seth Plummer, what do you think your doing?" Zoë demanded hands on her hips, nostrils flaring in annoyance.

Seth spun around in fright, a look of discomfit on his face "Zoë, um, Hey, um, How ya doin?" Looking very interested in the carpet pattern Seth stumbled his way through Zoë' questioning. "Seth, what's going on?"

"Well I'm like you know studying and stuff."

"On the library floor behind a shelf." Zoë quizzed watching Seth's face carefully.

"Yeah it's quiet down here." Seth replied with a cheeky grin, praying the questioning was over and concentrating his gaze over her shoulder so he could avoid direct eye contact.

"Uh huh, Seth you don't take biology." Zoë wonder when he was eventually going to blurt out the truth. Looking uncomfortable and trying to figure out an escape route Seth took a deep breath.

"I know, I was studying for my math exam."

"Alright Seth, What's the deal? You were studying for a math test in the biology section on the floor." Zoë speculated how long he would keep this up for.

"Yep, that's about it." Seth nodded "Well, guess I'll be seein ya." Before he could move a body muscle Zoë blocked his path "Seth Plummer, you tell me right now why you were spying on me."

"Spying? I was not spying. I have better things to do with my time then spy on you." Seth tried to look affronted and failed miserably.

"Seth." Zoë warned glaring at him with her best pissed off Mum look.

"Gees, Alright. I was looking at you." Seth muttered.

"So you were spying."

"NO! I was looking." Seth replied

"Spying, looking same thing. WHY?"

"Well, you've been a bit of a space cadet lately and Lulu and I wanted to know why, and we thought if one of us-"

"Meaning you." Zoë interrupted.

"Anyway, if one of us could find out the reason. Maybe we could fix it!" Finished Seth triumphantly. Zoë was dumfounded here she was thinking she had been hiding her preoccupation with Shane. And Seth and Lulu had noticed and wanted to fix it, she felt like crying at least they didn't know she was thinking about Shane. She was meant to be looking after them not the other way round. Seth noticed the look on her face and cleared his throat "So, Everything good in your world then?" not waiting for an answer Seth ploughed on "Cos, if so then Lulu and I need to initiate project cheer up Shane, Cos well no offence but you two have been seriously weird lately." And with that parting statement Seth sauntered out the library doors.

"Deep breath Zoë, Deep breath. You can do this, you were a girl scout." Zoë looked at her reflection and decided it was now or never to talk to Shane. The last time they actually exchanged more than two words was the morning she yelled at him for entering her room, two weeks and 2 days ago. Breathing in deeply and releasing for the last time she descended the stairs in search of the Navy SEAL.

The Navy SEAL in question was baking. Shane looked down in disgust _'What type of Navy SEAL wears a frilly apron?' _ Shaking his head he thought of his fellow Navy SEALS and what they would make of him now, laugh their Asses off most likely.

Hearing the shrill beeping of the oven timer Shane grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the finished cookies out of the oven. _'An oven mitt? I'm reduced to using an oven mitt. I've hunted people down, been in war torn countries and I'm now wearing a frilly apron and using an oven mitt. My life couldn't get any better at this moment.'_

Shane looked up to see Zoë staring at him from the doorway trying not to giggle. _'Perfect, just perfect.' _ Setting the cookies down on the kitchen island Shane quickly got rid of the oven mitt. Zoë wandered over to the bench and sat down on a stool. Neither had said a word, the only sounds in the kitchen were that of their breathing and the whirring of the oven fan. All of Shane's perfectly prepared speeches flew from his head he couldn't gather a thought; he was too busy mesmerizing every aspect of her face filing it away for later. The curve of her cheek where her hand was propped, they way she was nibbling her lower lip in concentration and not realizing it was a gigantic turn on, same for the hollow of her throat the skin beckoned to be kissed. Shane schooled his thoughts realizing he had got lost on the path of desire.

'_Think Shane, Think.' _He commanded himself, his thoughts still not flowing through the proper channels.

Zoë meanwhile was staring at the top of the bench contemplating whether she should tell him that about what Seth had said, or apologize for being childish. The tension in the air was thickening with every breath that they took and the silence stretched ahead of them like the Gobi Desert.

"Obviously we need to talk."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry Guys, I haven't decided exactly what the outcome of their conversation is going to be yet, so I have to leave it there. If you have any ideas let me know..

Well, I'll update soon…..


	4. This means War

Thanks to those of you who review, if it wasn't for you guys I'd probably would of given up thinking I wasn't on the right track…. But I feel I'm going the right way.

So THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **Nope still don't own The Pacifier. Wish I did though…

Contemplating buying the DVD, but that might shatter my illusions…

Oh but I do own the characters I'm going to create…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Life is unfair, Life sucks, Life is the ultimate embarrassment, Life does nothing but cause pain and humiliation, Life should come with a refund policy.'_ These are the thoughts of Zoë Plummer.

'_Fine I can deal, I'm mature, sensible and in control. Oh Screw it!' _Zoë shook her head in self-loathing, stamped her foot for emphasis and screwed up her face. A quick look in the mirror and she fell back laughing on the bed she looked like monkey having convulsions. Her head fell back, her shoulders shook. Zoë had to grab her stomach to try and stop the pain, but she couldn't stop laughing.

Hearing the laughter Lulu and Seth poked their heads into the room, as a consequence noticed Zoë looking like she was going to pee her pants. Safe in the knowledge she wouldn't attack they entered her room. Their faces a picture of confusion and intrigue.

Zoë looked at them helplessly and kept laughing, gasping for breath.

"That's it I think she's finally cracked it." Lulu announced to Seth. Nodding solemnly Seth added "Yep, definitely hysterical."

"Guys, I'm, not hys-terical." Zoë puffed out finally stopping her laughter, but couldn't find the strength to sit up. "I'm just releasing some tension, I've built up in the last couple of weeks." Her brother and sister exchanged looks and nodded, Seth obviously the ringleader in the duo, inquired "So does this mean, No more moping around the house making it look untidy?" Zoë' mouth gaped open in irritation, picked up her pillow and attacked "Seth Plummer, you take that back." Punctuating each word with a hit over his head. "Lulu, help get weapons." He yelled trying to dodge Zoë and grab another pillow, lunging he tackled Zoë to the ground and coped a pillow in the back of the head from Lulu. Turning around he mock glared at her "This is WAR!" he declared taking off after her. Squealing Lulu ran towards the door but not before two pillows hit both of them, spinning around Zoë was grinning innocently at them, they charged her, Lulu and Zoë landed on the bed, Seth bounced and landed on the floor. All three burst out laughing and that was how Shane and Peter found them a while later rolling around laughing at each other.

"Is this a private party, or can we join?" Shane asked leaning on the doorjamb with Peter peering around his leg. All three looked up at him from their positions on the bed and floor, Seth was the first to speak "I don't think your training would of prepared you for this."

"Oh yeah, well not a lot you know. I was trained for combat and this looks like a battlefield." Shane added surveying the rumpled bed and pillows thrown in abandon all around the room and the disheveled appearance of the three of them they looked like wounded soldiers.

"Still Lieutenant Wolfe, are you sure you can handle the pressure of the Sethinator?"

Lulu giggled "The Sethinator. That's silly." During this exchange Zoë hadn't said a word, she was sitting upright on the bed knees pulled up to her chest avoiding looking at Shane. After their exchange in the kitchen yesterday she wasn't up to talking to him yet, that's what started this 'War' in the first place. She had to laugh at herself or risk crying.

"Obviously we need to talk." Zoë glanced up at Shane as he spoke she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say, but then again she had come down here to talk to him. She just didn't know what she wanted to say or if she actually wanted Shane to talk back. Still watching him Zoë decided he would make a good poker player but then again he was trained to show no expression, no feelings. She wondered if he had feelings but she thought maybe that was a bit harsh. "Okay Lieutenant, What do we need to talk about?" Zoë decided ignorance might be better in this case.

"_C'mon Zoë, don't play dumb. Things haven't been right the last two weeks." Shane said. Well avoidance clearly wasn't going to cut it. Nervously twirling her hair around her finger Zoë cleared her throat. "Your right Lieutenant Wolfe, "Things" have been odd."_

"_Zo, we haven't had a conversation in two weeks, I have an inkling the others might just pick up on that."_

"_Very observant of you Lieutenant. Lulu and Seth have already picked up on it, I caught Seth spying on me in the library yesterday and he said that they noticed we had both seemed sad lately and that they were on a mission it fix it." Giving a small smile Zoë shook her head "Lieutenant, I'm not sure exactly what is going on here."_

_Shane looking uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking answered with "Nothing, Zoë, Nothing is going on here." Feeling confused by his answer Zoë raised an eyebrow "If nothings going on why do we need to talk, and why do Lulu and Seth think there's something wrong? And you just said we haven't had a conversation in ages." Watching him Zoë noticed emotions cross his face but too fast for her to recognize. "Well Lieutenant?" Zoë couldn't resist pushing just that bit harder, she didn't want to be the only one feeling things she shouldn't, she didn't want to be the only who had missed talking, smiling and laughing. "Lieutenant, this wouldn't have anything to do with sun baking would it?" Zoë probed "when you were 'checking the perimeter'?" Zoë continued. _

'_Shit' was the only thought in Shane's mind, how was he going to explain this one? How to reply in a satisfying manner for Zoë and not give anything away? 'Holy Shit, Help!' He was starting to sweat this was harder than being under interrogation by rebels. "Zoë I need you to understand that I was only checking the perimeter, I was in no way looking at you sun baking." He croaked out._

"_Really, then why when I spotted you 'checking the perimeter' you did an about face and disappeared so I couldn't see you. Then when I came inside you looked through me and we haven't spoken since that day. Please tell me." She pursued._

"_Hmm, well I thought you might have been uncomfortable."_

"_Bull, I was sun baking I doubt I would have been uncomfortable if I was out there in the first place." She rebutted. "Cut the crap Shane, you wanted to talk so talk." Zoë had never been this forceful in her life, it was like she was on a power trip, and she felt like wonder woman._

"_Fine, you want the truth Little One. I was looking at you." Shane closed his eyes in dismay 'Did I just say that?' Zoë eyes widen and she didn't say anything for a while an unnerving silence descended on the kitchen._

"_Well, you were looking. Um, right so why?"_

"_It doesn't matter why I was looking, I just was."_

"_No, it matters why you were looking." Zoë countered leaning forward ready to hear his answer "Because you were nearly naked ok! That's why I was looking you were in the backyard Damn Near Naked!" Shane yelled Zoë gasped and looked closely at Shane he looked troubled. "I was not NAKED!" Zoë shouted back._

"_Yes you were! I couldn't help looking you're an attractive girl who wasn't wearing any clothes."_

"_I was wearing my bikini, and I'm not a girl." Zoë huffed._

"_You're a GIRL, a young, immature, irrational girl." Shane roared. Zoë drew in a deep breath, tightened her jaw a murderous look appearing on her face "If I'm all that, Why were you perving on me?"_

"_I was not perving!"_

"_It was without my permission it was perving!" She reiterated._

"_Fine have it your way!" Shane glared across the kitchen island at her noticing the look of hatred on her face, but also the pain in her eyes. Immediately feeling contrite for saying the things he had and how he said them, Shane moved around the bench and reached for Zoë. Seeing him coming at her Zoë jumped up "You're an asshole! I hope you know that, I can't believe I could think I actually liked you. You're a bastard!" and with that final accusation Zoë fled._

Coming back to reality Zoë realized that they were all staring at her, it seems while lost in her reverie Zoë had began rocking back and forth whimpering. Looking at each of them in turn her gaze locked with Shane and she could see concern, sorrow and regret etched on his face. _'So the Navy SEAL, has feelings.'_ Zoë thought to herself _'Good maybe he can feel pain, just like me.'_ Zoë decided she needed to snap out of this stupor. Hopping off her bed, climbing over Seth she announced she was going to have a shower and then she was going out.

"Zoë, where are you going?" Asked Shane. Not looking in his direction she replied

"Out!" and kept walking.

"Where out?" Shane demanded. She turned to look at him from the bathroom door,

"You know what Lieutenant, its none of your business." And slammed the door. Shane just shook his head. "I thought Zoë was happy now." Whispered Lulu to Seth. "Yeah me too." Seth whispered back. Only now it seemed she was worse than before and angry to boot and it was all directed at Shane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not sure if this is the direction I wanted to go in, but it just came out so I went with it..


End file.
